Drag-and-drop user interfaces are commonly employed to perform visual layout customization with screen objects and to create different associations between abstract objects. The drag-and-drop action typically involves selecting a virtual object by pressing a mouse button or pointing device button, “dragging” the object to a desired location or onto another object while holding the button, and “dropping” the object by releasing the button. Some disabled users (e.g. blind users, users lacking motor control, etc.) may have difficulties utilizing drag-and-drop environments, as they may have trouble using mice and other pointing devices. However, many of these users can effectively use keyboards.